


Nie Ślizgonem dla mnie

by kasssumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po bitwie z Voldemortem Harry się nie uśmiecha, Tiara przydziela go nie tam gdzie trzeba i Ron stara się mu to wynagrodzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie Ślizgonem dla mnie

Skończyło się rozstaniem.

Wiedziałem, że to wszystko wina Hermiony. To ona narzekała, żebyśmy wrócili do szkoły, to ona wymogła na nas obietnicę, że to zrobimy. W końcu teraz, po roku, szkoła została doprowadzona do porządku i wszyscy uczniowie musieli wrócić z nieoczekiwanych wakacji i kontynuować naukę, jakby rok, w którym Snape był dyrektorem, w ogóle się nie wydarzył. To oznaczało, że po dwóch latach nasza trójka miała nareszcie zdawać owutemy.

Harry mieszkał w Norze przez ten rok, w moim pokoju. Nigdy nie zapytałem go, dlaczego po spacerze z moją siostrą wrócił w paskudnym humorze, a ona zapłakana. Było jasne, że do siebie nie wrócili.

Harry nigdy nie zapytał mnie, dlaczego nie pojechałem z Hermioną po jej rodziców do Australii. Nie zapytał mnie, dlaczego po jej powrocie nie wymykałem się z nią nigdzie, dlaczego nie spędzaliśmy ze sobą w ogóle czasu. Było jasne, że teraz nic między nami nie ma.

Czasami w odwiedziny wpadała Luna. Mieszkała sama w odbudowanym domu jej ojca, ciągnąc  _Żonglera_ na własną rękę. To z nią Harry spędzał dużo czasu; widać ich było, jak spacerują po ogrodzie i rozmawiają ze sobą cicho, rzadko kiedy się śmiejąc.

Czasami w odwiedziny wpadał Neville. Wychodziliśmy wtedy w trójkę, albo czasami zabieraliśmy Ginny i Hermionę ze sobą, a nawet i Lunę. Poranki po tych wyjściach zawsze były niezręczne, z kacem, z wiszącą nad nami moją mamą.

Harry przestał mówić o zawodzie Aurora. To zdziwiło mnie najbardziej. Wydawało się, że po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana właściwie ta droga jest jedyną dla niego. Jednak Harry nie wspominał o tym, nie proponował wstąpienia na kurs aurorski.

Kiedy kończyły się wakacje, McGonagall przysłała Hermionie list. Przeczytaliśmy go w czwórkę, ja, Harry, Hermiona i Ginny. Dyrektorka informowała nas, że na nowo otwiera Hogwart i że Neville oraz Luna zgodzili się wrócić. Ginny i Hermiona natychmiast podjęły decyzję, że też wrócą.

Wahałem się. Harry też. Co jeszcze moglibyśmy potrzebować w szkole? Ale Hermiona uwydatniła nam, że bez owutemów nie znajdziemy pracy, nawet jeśli jesteśmy bohaterami wojennymi.

W ten oto sposób znaleźliśmy się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie każdy, niezależnie od rocznika, miał po raz kolejny przejść Ceremonię Przydziału.

Zaczęło się od pierwszorocznych, których w tym roku było znacznie więcej, ponieważ byli zebrani z trzech lat. Hogwart był zapełniony, ale może to i dobrze — w końcu w użyciu będą wszystkie nieużywane klasy. Dziwnie było patrzeć na jedenasto–, dwunasto– i trzynastolatków zajmujących miejsce przed stołkiem z Tiarą. My siedzieliśmy przy stołach, aby wstawać po kolei, kiedy nasz rocznik będzie wyczytany.

Zaledwie kilku uczniów zmieniło dom — Z Krukonów przeszli do Ślizgonów czy Gryfonów, z Hufflepuffu do Slytherinu czy Gryffindoru, ze Ślizgonów do Krukonów. Gryfoni zostawali Gryfonami.

Hermiona siedziała już obok Deana i uśmiechała się do Harry'ego, kiedy ten siadał na stołek. Patrzyłem na niego spokojnie, przypominając sobie, jak wyglądał dziewięć lat temu. Tak jak i wtedy, Tiara dosyć długo się nad nim wahała. Zobaczyłem przebłysk paniki w jego oczach i ruszyłem do przodu, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, kiedy Tiara otworzyła swoje „usta" i krzyknęła:

— Slytherin!

Zatrzymałem się w pierwszym rzędzie uczniów. Na sali nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku.

Harry ze złością zrzucił Tiarę, ale nie odszedł za daleko. Podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego i zaczął sprzeczać się z McGonagall. Po chwili ustąpiła i przytaknęła, a Harry wyszedł z sali.

Wznowiono przydział. Zostałem Gryfonem i podszedłem do Hermiony. Cały stół był cicho. Nie słyszałem przemowy dyrektorki. Jadłem w ciszy, wciąż gapiąc się na drzwi. Jak cała sala.

Kiedy Harry cicho się przez nie przecisnął, wstałem i chciałem do niego podejść, ale spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami i pokręcił krótko głową. Nie usiadłem, tylko patrzyłem, jak podchodzi do stołu Ślizgonów i siada na samym brzegu, a naszywka na jego szacie zmienia kolor. Malfoy spojrzał na niego krótko, po czym przysunął mu półmisek z jedzeniem. Nic więcej się nie wydarzyło, bo Harry zaczął jeść.

Poczułem, że Hermiona ciągnie mnie za rękaw, tak samo, jak Ginny. Usiadłem. Spojrzałem na Neville'a siedzącego naprzeciwko. Też nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Odsunąłem od siebie talerz i wlepiłem spojrzenie w Harry'ego. Widziałem, że zerka on na nasz stół, na mnie, z tęsknotą w oczach, bardzo często. Szarpnąłem głową w kierunku drzwi. Zamrugał i poprawił okulary, po czym skinął głową. Wstaliśmy z miejsc i spotkaliśmy się w Sali Wyjściowej.

— Jak to się stało? — zapytałem, kiedy siedzieliśmy na schodach tuż obok siebie. Było strasznie zimno jak na pierwszego września.

— Kłóciłem się z Tiarą, że nie mogę w ogóle już mieć w sobie czegokolwiek ślizgońskiego, skoro nie ma we mnie cząstki Riddle'a. Pozostała nieugięta. Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em i powiedział, że pomyśli nad tym — wyrzucił z siebie i zgarbił się.

Wyciągnąłem rękę i położyłem ją na jego plecach. Chciałem, żeby to był pocieszający gest, co raczej mi wyszło, sądząc po lekkim uśmiechu, który Harry skierował w moją stronę.

— Wiesz, że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? — powiedziałem, nie zabierając ręki.

— Wiem, Ron.

**sss**

To było dziwnie. Wieczorami nie mogłem rozmawiać z Harrym. Jego łóżka już nie było w naszym dormitorium. Wszyscy myśleli, że Neville teraz zostanie moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale mylili się. Moje relacje z nim nie zmieniły się w ogóle. To nie był Harry.

Na lekcjach siedzieliśmy razem. Harry nie siedział ze Ślizgonami, chociaż jego zielona naszywka i zielono–srebrny krawat bił po oczach. Widziałem, jak Harry lgnie do nas. Za każdym razem siedział coraz bliżej, jakby chciał się przykleić do mnie albo do Hermiony.

Zabrali nam możliwość wspólnego przesiadywania w dormitorium czy pokoju wspólnym, a na dodatek Pokój Życzeń nie działał. Czasami siedzieliśmy w bibliotece, ale szybko się nam to znudziło. W Wielkiej Sali nie było za wygodnie, bo przypominało nam to, że nie jemy już razem posiłków. Siedzieliśmy więc na korytarzach. Po paru tygodniach ludzie przyzwyczaili się do widywania mnie i Harry'ego rozłożonych na kamiennych posadzkach. Hermiona bywała z nami tylko w bibliotece.

Harry nie opowiadał o tym, jak to jest w Slytherinie. Ja mówiłem mu co chwilę o tym, co nowego zrobił Seamus, jak Parvati pokłóciła się z Colinem o jedno zdjęcie, jak Ginny i Hermiona zasnęły, pijane, na kanapie. Harry tylko raz mi powiedział, że Malfoy chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale Harry przed nim uciekł.

Zaczęły się treningi quidditcha. Ginny była naszym nowym kapitanem i wyznaczyła tyle terminów, że rzadko kiedy widywałem się z Harrym. Nie przychodził oglądać naszych treningów; miał swoje.

Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że Harry zapisał się do drużyny Ślizgonów. Nie mogłem przecież zakazać mu tego, co przynosi mu radość. Chociaż wiedziałem, że Puchar Quidditcha jest teraz niepewny w naszych rękach.

Aby podgrzać atmosferę, ustanowiono mecz między naszymi pierwszym meczem sezonu.

Było mi trudno skupić się na grze. Zamiast wypatrywać, czy nie leci w moją stronę kafel, wpatrywałem się z Harry'ego. On, zamiast wypatrywać znicza, bardziej wpatrywał się w naszą grę.

Wpuściłem masę goli. Harry nadal nie złapał znicza, a Ginny też nie mogła go wypatrzyć.

Widziałem tłuczek. W momencie, kiedy uderzył on w Harry'ego, nie przejmowałem się krzykiem Ginny, karzącym mi zostać na swojej pozycji. Podleciałem i szybko złapałem i Harry'ego, i jego miotłę.

W momencie, kiedy wbito nam kolejnego gola w pustą obręcz, Ginny złapała znicz. Gryffindor wygrał dziesięcioma punktami, ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

Wisiałem w powietrzu, trzymając na miotle mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był Ślizgonem. Harry, siedząc bokiem na kiju, kurczowo zaciskał rękę na moim ramieniu, a drugą trzymał trzonek. Wpatrywał się we mnie zza okularów wzrokiem, który nie mówił mi nic. Zacisnąłem mocniej dłoń na jego miotle.

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Ślizgon. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Mój przyjaciel.  _Mój_.

Wtedy właśnie, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że Harry nie jest dla mnie ani Ślizgonem, ani już dłużej tylko przyjacielem, poczułem, jak zaplata mi ręce na karku i zaczyna płakać z twarzą w mojej szyi.

Objąłem go i przytuliłem do siebie. Kierując obiema miotłami odleciałem poza boisko, pod las.

— Harry.

Nie puścił mnie, kiedy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi.

—To jest okropne, Ron. Ten kolor jest zimny. Oni wszyscy są zimni. Nie mogę spać, bo myślę, że zabiją mnie we śnie. Nie mogę jeść, bo myślę, że zatruli mi jedzenie. Nie mogę przesiadywać w dormitoriach Ślizgonów, ani w ich pokoju wspólnym, bo tam zamarzam. Tam jest zimno. Tam nie ma tego ciepła, co u nas. Tam nie ma żadnego śmiechu. Tam nie ma...

I wyliczał tak dalej, a ja tylko stałem oparty o drzewo i głaskałem go pocieszająco, żałośnie, po plecach.

**sss**

Byłem głodny.

Wstałem z łóżka i wyszedłem z dormitorium. Szybko minąłem pokój wspólny, kiedy zobaczyłem, że przy ogniu siedzą płacząca Parvati i pocieszająca ją Hermiona. Wyszedłem poza portret Grubej Damy i skierowałem się do lochów, do kuchni.

Kiedy wszedłem, wszystko było jasne. Zdziwiłem się, że o drugiej w nocy skrzaty są na nogach. One też się zdziwiły, kiedy zobaczyły, że o drugiej w nocy przyszedł do nich czarodziej.

Najbardziej jednak zdziwił mnie widok śpiącego przy kominku Harry'ego.

Głód zniknął jak ręką odjął. Uciszyłem skrzaty i podszedłem do przyjaciela. Usiadłem obok niego i położyłem dłoń na jego biodrze. Pochyliłem się lekko i pogasły światła.

— Proszę pana — wyszeptał do mnie jeden skrzat — zostawimy panów samych.

Chciałem zapytać dlaczego, ale już nie miałem kogo. Harry obrócił się we śnie i zsunął z siebie koc do wysokości przepony. Mogłem zobaczyć jego nagą pierś. Pochyliłem się bardziej, wisząc swoją twarzą nad jego.

Położyłem drugą dłoń na jego sercu.

— Harry.

Zamrugał oczami i powoli je otworzył. Minęła chwila, zanim skupił się na tyle, żeby rozeznać się w tym, co się dzieje. Od razu wyczułem, jak jego serce zaczyna walić w piersi, a na policzki wpływa rumieniec.

— Ron...?

— Tak, to ja.

— Co tu robisz?

Chciałem zapytać  _Dlaczego się rumienisz, kiedy jestem tak blisko, dlaczego tak mocno wali ci serce?_ , ale tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Byłem głodny.

— Gdzie są skrzaty? — zapytał mnie, a ja nie mogłem przejmować się mniej tym, gdzie mogą być głupie skrzaty. Mój kciuk samoistnie zaczął głaskać jego miednicę. — Ron...?

Pocałowałem go. Krótko, lekko, ale pocałowałem.

Nie uciekł, nie oddał pocałunku, tylko patrzył na mnie tymi zielonymi oczami, których zieleń była teraz mniej widoczna, gdyż jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Dzięki temu wiedziałem, że podobał mu się ten pocałunek, podobała mu się ta bliskość.

A jednak się odsunąłem.

— Zielona szata ci pasuje. Jest pod kolor twoich oczu.

Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, bo wyszedłem.

Rankiem czekał na mnie w Sali Wejściowej. Gdy tylko pojawiłem się w polu widzenia, ruszył do mnie i strzelił mi płaskiego w policzek na oczach widzów. Rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie (spanikowałem na chwilę; w końcu jego oczy mają kolor Avady) i wyszedł stanowczym krokiem na zewnątrz. Jego zielony krawat powiewał za nim.

— Co to było, Ron? — zapytała Ginny. Hermiona spojrzała pytająco.

— To było to, że nikt z Gryfonów nie ma dla niego czasu, oprócz mnie. Że nikogo już więcej nie widuje, oprócz mnie. Że nikt nie zatrzyma się, żeby z nim porozmawiać, oprócz mnie. Że wszyscy myślą, że dobrze mu u Ślizgonów, oprócz mnie. — Odwróciłem się do dwójki dziewczyn. — On śpi w kuchni. Je w kuchni. Z nikim nie rozmawia. Ucieka od Slytherinu jak najdalej.

Nie tylko Hermiona i Ginny patrzyły na mnie zdumione. Połowa Gryffindoru również. A ja nie powiedziałem nic więcej, tylko wyszedłem za nim. Wiedziałem, że jest u Hagrida.

**sss**

Siedział za wielką dynią. Kieł ślinił mu kolana; ten pies był teraz jeszcze bardziej paskudny niż wcześniej, bo teraz miał kilka szram na ciele.

— Harry.

— Ron.

I nic więcej. Usiadłem obok niego, odpychając Kła. Psisko spojrzało na mnie z wyrzutem, ale wygoniłem je machnięciem ręki.

— Jeśli nie chcesz się już ze mną przyjaźnić, to wystarczyło powiedzieć to po prostu, a nie rzucać tym, że jestem zimny jak Ślizgon.

Spojrzałem na niego zdumiony.

— Co?

— Zielony do mnie pasuje, tak powiedziałeś!

— Harry... — Nie mogłem nie odetchnąć z ulgą. Położyłem dłoń na jego kolanie. — Zielony ci pasuje, bo masz zielone oczy. Nie dlatego, że jesteś zimny. Jesteś gorący. Właśnie teraz moja dłoń płonie.

— Moje kolano też.

Więc uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem go. Tym razem dłużej. Tym razem oddał pocałunek.

Kiedy weszliśmy ręka w rękę do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, szmery na chwilę ucichły. Zostawiłem Harry'ego przy schodach i podszedłem do Neville'a. Kazałem mu trzymać chłopaków z daleka od naszego dormitorium. Neville po prostu pokiwał głową.

Wróciłem do Harry'ego i znowu złapałem go za rękę, ale to on prowadził mnie po schodach.

**sss**

Był już wieczór, kiedy zeszliśmy na dół. Harry nadal był zapłakany, jak cały ten czas, kiedy płakał w moje ramię, kiedy byliśmy na górze. Nie licząc paru miłych sesji z pocałunkami.

Oczywiście byliśmy świadomi, że cała Wieża miała inne zdanie na temat tego, co mogliśmy robić tam przez kilka godzin. Gazety również.

Jakaś życzliwa osoba doniosła o nas prasie. Nie składaliśmy między sobą żadnych deklaracji, ale nagle staliśmy się najbardziej popularną parą w światku czarodziejów.

Na święta przyjechaliśmy do Nory. Nic nie powiedzieliśmy moim rodzicom, oni nic nie powiedzieli nam. Nawet dali nam znowu jeden pokój.

Podczas naszego pierwszego razu, pierwszej nocy w Norze, Harry się uśmiechnął. Nareszcie.

Był otoczony pomarańczem i moimi ramionami, i tuż przed szczytem zacisnął łydki wokół mojej głowy, uśmiechnął się i doszedł na swoją pierś z cichym westchnieniem.

**sss**

— Chcę po szkole zostać Aurorem — powiedziałem na dzień przed powrotem do Hogwartu. Harry leżał bokiem obok mnie, kreśląc wzory na moich plecach. Ja leżałem na brzuchu, a ręce miałem schowane pod poduszką.

— Aurorem?

— Taa.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie odrywając się od zajęcia. Jakby moje plecy były najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą na świecie. Pewnie liczył na nich piegi.

— Ja nie — odpowiedział w końcu, tuż przed przysunięciem się do pocałunku.

Powrót do szkoły nie był łatwy do Harry'ego. Udało nam się, jak w pierwszej klasie, znaleźć cały wolny przedział dla siebie. Co było dziwne, zważywszy na zatłoczenie szkoły w tym roku i nadchodzących.

Pomimo takiej wolności, Harry skulił się obok mnie i co chwilę pieścił, całował. Nie przejmował się tym, że może nas ktoś zobaczyć, przyłapać.

I z jego ustami na moich, nie mogę powiedzieć, że ja z kolei się przejmowałem.

Najbardziej cieszyło mnie to, że się uśmiechał. I nie przestał się uśmiechać, kiedy siadał do kolacji przy stole Ślizgonów, na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, z brzegu.

Zdziwiło mnie jego zdziwienie, gdy spojrzał na resztę stołu Gryfonów. Podążyłem jego spojrzeniem i zdziwiłem się jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory.

Parvati, Hermiona i Ginny siedziały bardzo blisko siebie. Jakby były trzema najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

Uderzył mnie kolorystyczny kontrast. Parfati była brunetką, jak Harry. Ginny była ruda, jak ja. Hermiona była sobą.

Odwróciłem wzrok i wróciłem do posyłania spojrzeń i uśmiechów Harry'emu.

Następnego dnia Harry się nie uśmiechał. Miał fiolet wokół oka i wyglądał żałośnie. Nie przejmując się niczym, wstałem od stołu Gryfonów i podszedłem do stołu Slytherinu. Ukucnąłem przed Harrym i położyłem dłonie na jego kolanach.

— Harry, co się stało? Kto to zrobił?

— Tracey Davis.

Rzuciłem dziewczynie szybkie spojrzenie. Wyglądała na niezmiernie z siebie zadowoloną.

— Chodź. — Pociągnąłem Harry'ego do góry i obejmując go w talii, zaprowadziłem do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Dlaczego to zrobiła? — zapytałem jakiś czas później, kiedy siedzieliśmy na korytarzu.

— Powiedziała, że skoro już jestem Ślizgonem, to mam się jak taki zachowywać. A to oznacza żadnych kontaktów z Gryfonami.

— Czyli... — Zmarszczyłem brwi. — Cały Slytherin zabronił ci się ze mną widywać?

Pokiwał głową. Przytuliłem go i parsknąłem śmiechem.

**sss**

— Weasley!

Na ten krzyk cały pokój wspólny Slytherinu odwrócił się w stronę wejścia. Harry kurczowo trzymał się mojego ramienia, a ja po prostu stałem.

— Wynoś się stąd! — wrzasnął ktoś z tyłu. Chyba Parkinson. Do tego okrzyku dołączyło kilka innych głosów.

Spojrzałem twardo na Malfoya. Był nam coś winien. Był nam dużo winien.

— Nikt nie wchodzi do naszego dormitorium, póki Potter stamtąd nie wyjdzie — powiedział blondyn, patrząc na naszą dwójkę.

— Draco!

— Spokój! — wrzasnął Malfoy, używając swojego nowo odzyskanego autorytetu.

Poszedłem z Harrym do jego nowego dormitorium.

— Nigdy tu nie byłem. Myślałem, że to wygląda inaczej niż pokój wspólny — zauważyłem, podchodząc do okna, które wychodziło na jezioro. Na dno jeziora, dokładniej ujmując.

— I wygląda — odpowiedział Harry. Chciałem zapytać go, w którym niby miejscu, ale wtedy tryton przepłynął obok okna, posyłając mi krzywy uśmiech. — Właśnie to jest ta różnica — powiedział cicho Harry, zanim po mnie sięgnął.

**sss**

Harry złapał znicza.

Ravenclaw przegrał stoma punktami i Ślizgoni cieszyli się, ale Harry tylko podleciał do mnie — jedynego Gryfona, trzymającego zielony proporczyk — wciągnął mnie na swoją miotłę i śmiejąc się, odleciał w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Przyłapał nas Zakała. Co za wstyd!

**sss**  
  
Miesiąc temu skończyliśmy szkołę. Wróciłem do domu od George'a przez Fiuu. Harry rzucił mi się na szyję.

— Znalazłem idealne miejsce.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia aportowaliśmy się do hrabstwa Devon, wraz ze wszystkimi naszymi rzeczami.

**sss**

Życie z Harrym było wręcz sielanką.

Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że kiedy wracałem z treningu na Aurora, Harry leżał na kanapie przed telewizorem, krzycząc, że obiad jest na stole.

Ale nie byłem pewny, czy Harry'emu odpowiada bycie... cóż, „żoną" w naszym związku. Nic nie mówił, ale wiedziałem, ze szuka pracy nie związanej z Ministerstwem Magii.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy wróciłem do domu, nie było go. Od razu się uśmiechnąłem — to oznaczało, że albo znalazł pracę, albo jest w trakcie jej szukania, albo...

W każdym razie oznaczało coś dobrego.

Na dodatek obiad był w lodówce, więc wystarczyło tylko, żebym go odgrzał.

Poczekałem za nim, oglądając jego ulubiony program, żeby powiedzieć mu, co się wydarzyło, kiedy nie oglądał. Wpadłem w osłupienie, kiedy wyszedł z kominka z miotłą w ręce, w pomarańczowej szacie do quidditcha. Wyszczerzył się, gdy mnie zobaczył.

— I jak? — zapytał, okręcając się w kółko. Na plecach miał kulę armatnią i podwójne „C" oraz swoje nazwisko.

— Co...?

— Zastąpiłem Galvina Gudgeona jako szukającego.

Myślałem, że popłaczę się ze szczęścia. Moja ulubiona drużyna quidditcha właśnie dostała szansę powrotu do dawnej świetności, dzięki mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

Wynagrodziłem mu to jak tylko umiałem.

Wyzwał mnie następnego dnia, że nie będzie mógł usiedzieć na miotle.

**sss**

Miałem rację.

Harry złapał znicza po dwóch minutach.


End file.
